Twilight Prophecy
by Ranerou Black
Summary: Rated for safety. I suck at summaries, so bear with me here. The child of Riku and Nayami and the child of Sora and Kairi are chosen to protect the universe. Will they use their powers to help the universe, or destroy it? Only time shall tell. OC's mainly


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only Nayami and Halcyon.

Title: Prophecy of Hearts

Key: "Speech", _thought, _**"Emphasized word/speech," **Title of a Book,_ **Prophecy and dreams,**_ whatever else.

"**_Your child shall be one of the next masters of the 'Key'. The neutrality of his heart between good and evil shall call forth the blades of both darkness and light, so watch over him and care for him well," a cloaked figure said to Naminé. They were surrounded by darkness; the lone thing supporting them was a mile-wide green disc-shaped platform with an odd design on it. "He will decide the very fate of the universe. Again I say: Watch over and care for him well, Naminé." And with that, the cloaked figure disappeared and the platform crumbled. As Naminé fell…_**

She woke up, screaming. Riku ran in. After making sure Naminé was okay, he wished her a good night and left. It had been two years since Sora's ordeal with the Keyblade had been finished. Naminé quickly took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and then wrote the dream down. It was too real to be just a dream. After this, she went back to sleep.

About four years later, Naminé and Riku had a child. The child's name was Halcyon, meaning calm. Halcyon had been born with raven black hair that had white tips and blue streaks. Naminé told Riku about the prophecy after their child's birth.

Sora and Kairi had also had a child. On the same day, actually. They had named her Nayami. Her hair was a rusty color, and her eyes a misty green.

Thirteen years later, making it a grand total of nineteen years since Sora's ordeal involving the Keyblade had ended, the two children were walking around the island. Neither of them had said a word as they walked for a while, then Nayami spoke up, "Hey Halcyon, we're almost the same age my dad was when he went on his adventure."

"You're right, Nayami. Wonder if anything like that will ever happen to us." Thus, their walk continued in silence.

**_Halcyon was falling. And as he fell, he turned, landing on a green platform. Because he turned, he managed to land on his feet. As he looked around, he saw three stone platforms rise from the ground, then he heard a fourth behind him. As he looked around, he saw a sword on one platform, a wand on the second, and a shield on the third. He turned to see the fourth weapon, a bow. He heard a disembodied voice speak: "You have great power. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely." He walked over to the fourth platform and jumped onto it. He lifted the bow and heard the voice speak again._**

_**"The power of the Archer.**_

"**_Incredible accuracy._**

"**_The power of a forgotten and long-lost race._**

_**"Is this the power you choose?"**_

**_"Yes, it is," he replied. He then lifted the shield._**

**_"The power of the Guardian. Will you give up this power?"_**

_**"Yes." Then he started falling again.**_

Halcyon woke up after being swallowed by a void of darkness in the dream. _But it was more than a dream… wasn't it?_ He sighed and looked around. It was night. By the smell of food being cooked, he guessed it was nearing dinnertime. He often slept on the paupu tree. He grabbed one of the fruit, shutting up the urge to do so that had mysteriously risen. He then ran home, stuffing the fruit into his pocket as he ran.

The next day, he told his father, mother, Nayami, and her parents. Nayami said that she had a similar dream, except that she had chosen the power of the Mystic and given up the power of the Warrior. Riku, Kairi, Sora and Nayami looked at each other nervously, but shrugged it off and the people returned their usual lives.

END.

A/C: Don't worry about my other fiction. It'll keep being updated. Flames, criticism, and anything else will be acknowledged. More to come. Probably longer chapters.


End file.
